


Changing His Tune

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>, as always. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changing His Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :)

**Title:** Changing His Tune  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** N/A  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Choices  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Changing His Tune

~

“Merlin, that’s awful,” Draco said, horrified. “My eyes! Tell me I’m dreaming.”

Harry stifled his laughter. “Sorry, you’re not. I guess you don’t approve of Ron’s choice of robes?”

Draco shuddered as Ron, in purple, sailed by, a radiant Hermione on his arm.

“This is why weddings should be private,” Draco said as they followed the couple out of the chapel. “To spare others.”

“You mean you won’t marry me in front of the world?” Harry whispered.

Draco’s eyes widened. “Are you asking?”

At Harry’s shy nod, Draco whooped loudly. “Of course I will! We’ll have the biggest wedding ever...”

~


End file.
